RWBY with Team KHKI
by AmataJackson
Summary: This story is basically the show with my OC Team KHKI (Khaki) sorry about the title I'll try to make a better one later. Rated T just in case.


**Amata J. : Dear (The main god of whatever religion you believe in (For future reference I believe in Percyjacksonism which is where the gods of every religion exist)) Oum I just realized that i haven't actually done a story in** _ **Forever**_ **so this is awkward because I'm not used to talking to an audience who I'm not even sure is there. Anyways i decided to do a new story around an OC I'm am creating as I type (N/A: I'm being serious) that I hope I won't forget about this time around, so we have a special guest to join us this chapt-**

 ***BOOM***

 **Yang X.L. : LET'S KICK THIS OFF WITH A YANG!**

 **Amata J. : Goddamnit Yang we just got that wall replaced after we messed up the intro last time.**

 **Yang X.L. : Oh come on you really need to 'lighten' up.**

 **Amata J. Yang what did i tell you about puns in the Authors Note? (Amata J.'s semblance is teleportation but when ever he uses it he appears in a blinding flash of light)**

 **Yang X.L. : To always do it for the people who actually enjoy it?**

 **Amata J. No! I said 'Leave the puns and dad jokes to Taiyang' so just get to the Disclaimer already**

 **Yang X.L. : Ok! ok. (Clears throat) RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth while Kasai and his team are OCs made by Amata J. Please support the official release.**

* * *

" _Legends...Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led him to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, '_ _ **Dust**_ ' _. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, Life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone...Darkness will return."_

" _So, you may prepare your guardians...build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed...there will be no victory in strength._

 _Ozpin: "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

* * *

Roman T. : "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

One of the goons pointed his gun at the shopkeep who surrendered, raising his hands into the air.

Shop Owner: "Please just take my lien and leave!"

Roman T. : "Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money, (To his goons) grab the dust."

The goon Roman is looking at places a container on the counter, opening it to reveal 10 cylindrical chambers, which 2 of the goons take to fill up with powdered dust. The last goon stays at the counter and commands that the shop owner give the uncut burn dust crystals to fill up the empty spaces. Goon 3 and 4 goes up to one of the dust dispensers and Goon 3 hears music playing to his left, looking over he sees a short girl in a red, hooded cloak and a taller boy with short spiked yellow hair that was red at the tips.

 **(RWBY OST - This Will Be The Day - Jeff William ft. Casey Lee Williams)**

Goon 3 : "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." No response from the cloaked girl or the boy. Goon 4 : "Hey he said hands in the air, you got a death wish or something."

Goon 3 pulled her hood back to reveal red and gray headphones and black hair that turned to red the farther down it got while Goon 4 grabbed the boys shoulder and turned him around.

Ruby R. : "Huh?"

Kasai A. : "Hey!"

Goon 3 pointed to his ear while looking at Ruby to indicate that she needed to take off her headphones and Goon 4 pointed his gun at Kasai and said "Hands in the air!"

Kasai : "Hey Rubes are they robbing us?"

Ruby : "Yeah, what did Qrow tell us to do if this ever happened?"

Kasai : "I think he told us to-"

 **(CRASH)**

Suddenly both the goons were sent flying to the front of the shop where Roman tilted his head to the left to silently tell Goons 1 and 2 to go see what happened. When Goons 1 and 2 got to the back of the shop and pointed their guns at Kasai and Ruby who then dropkicked both goons hard enough that they rode them out of the shops window like surfboards. As both Roman and Goons 3 and 4 gathered at the window to see who did this, Kasai and Ruby deployed their weapons. Ruby deployed her mechanical scythe 'Crescent Rose', flipping it around like it weighs nothing before stabbing the point in to the asphalt, while Kasai deployed his weapon which is a-

* * *

 **Sorry about the sudden cliffhanger but i wanted you guys to decide what Kasai got as his weapon, sorry again.**

 **To quote one of the greatest fanfic writers EVER**

 **Ahem - INSERT OUTRO!**


End file.
